disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Bolt Reunion
This was in my mind and I kinda wanted to make a Bolt and Big Hero 6 crossover, soooooooo yeah. P. S. I found a CRUSH for PENNY. It's HIRO. Summary When Bolt, Penny and their friends go to San Fransokyo for a vacation, Penny reunites with an old friend. Bolt can tell that Penny and Hiro are twitterpated and he and Baymax can tell. Now it's time to get the two together. Whatever it takes. Story Chapter 1: The Call Hiro Hamada was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Baymax was nursing Mochi the cat and Hiro's gaze kept going to his cell phone and a blocked part of the room. That part of the room belonged to Hiro's older brother, Tadashi Hamada. Recently, a fire broke out at the boys' school and Tadashi went in to help Robert Callaghan, one of the teachers, and the building exploded, killing him. Everyone thought Callaghan died too, but he really used Hiro's invention, the microbots, to save himself. Hiro, and his friends, managed to put Callaghan behind bars. They became superheroes, and it was hard being two people at once. Hiro looked over at his phone. He picked it up and really hoped Baymax was too preoccupied by nursing the cat than paying attention to him. Baymax was also a superhero, but he got on Hiro's nerves sometimes. Hiro began scrolling through his contacts and pressed the call button on one certain contact. **** In a little farmhouse in California, Penny Forrester and her dog, Bolt, were just hanging atound her room. Mittens the cat was taking a catnap on the sofa by Mrs. Forrester, Rhino the hamster was watching a TV show and Penny was upstairs in her room reading a book, while Bolt was chewing on Mr. Carrot, his favorite toy. Suddenly, Penny's phone began to ring. Bolt perked his ears up and nudged Penny with his cold nose. Penny looked over at her phone and looked at it. "Blocked number?" Penny said, confused. She answered it anyway. "Hello?" "Penny?" Another voice asked on the other line. Of course her dad was working, so who could've called her? Surely not her mom, she was just downstairs, possibly texting one of her friends. "Um..who is this?" Penny asked. The fur along Bolt's back rose and he strained his ears for more. "I-it's me. Hiro Hamada!" Hiro's voice crackled on the other line. "Wh-what?!" Penny cried. "How are you?!" "I'm good," Hiro said. "I was thinking of you and I decided to call you.'" "R-really?!" Penny asked, touched. "Y-yeah," Hiro said. "I haven't seen you since you were...I dunno...nine?" "Yeah, Bolt was still a puppy," Penny said, looking over at the dog, "he still does act like one, though!" Bolt nuzzled the teenager's hand. Bolt was now six, but he didn't show his age. "So," Penny said, "where are you now?" "San Fransokyo," Hiro replied, "moved there when I was about ten." "California," Penny replied, "my mom and dad are planning on going there for a month." "Great!" Hiro cried. "When you're here, maybe I can show you a surprise that Tadashi made." "Speaking of that," Penny began, "can I talk to him?" "He....um...died in a fire when he went to go save someone..." Hiro said solemnly. "That person, Robert Callaghan, is now behind bars." "Oh...well...I'm sorry...I think I did see something about that on the news," Penny said. '"About Callaghan?" Hiro asked. "Yeah," Penny replied, "about Callaghan." "When are you coming here?" Hiro asked. "I finished packing my suitcase today, so we'll be leaving this Friday," Penny explained. "Great!" Hiro said, "we'll keep in contact. Right?" "Yep!" Penny cried. "P. S. Bolt says hi." "Tell him hi back!" Hiro laughed. "Bye!" "Bye!" Penny said, hanging up. She looked at Bolt. "Hiro says hi!" Bolt covked his head. He remembered hearing that name when he was younger, but it really hasn't been spoken recently. "Here," Penny said, getting up, "I'll get you some lunch. Are you hungry, buddy?" Bolt wagged his tail and set Mr. Carrot on his bed, then he followed Penny downstairs. I think Penny is in love with this Hiro person, Bolt thought, as Penny spooned out his food. I can just sense it! "Hey, Wags!" Mittens said, sidling up next to the American white shepherd, "whassup?" "I dunno," Bolt said, looking at the cat, "it's just that...I think Penny has a crush on someone." "Really?" Mittens said, raising an eyebrow, "who?" "Some frien of hers named Hiro," Bolt said, taking a bite out of his food. "Hm," Mittens thought this over, "do ya think that this trip will bring them closer together?" Bolt shrugged. He hoped so. **** Work in Progress Category:Movies Category:Crossover Category:Disney Crossover Category:Crossovers